


Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet had never been one to trust instinct. But sometimes you just have to plan on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



This should’ve been easy.

That was all Jet could think as he shoved Li into the narrow space between the counter and a cupboard. It should’ve been such an easy score, just a refugee ferry, nothing like the heavily guarded Fire Nation camps he was used to raiding. All they had to do was slip in, grab the food, and go back the way they came. It would’ve been over in minutes.

“What are you doing?” Li hissed. Jet knew he’d heard it too, from the way he was trying to be quiet. There were voices just outside the door, getting closer. Guards. He was glad he’d sent Smellerbee and Longshot to check the stores. Better that they weren’t all caught, and that someone had a chance at getting something good.

“We don’t have time to get out,” Jet said, glancing around the room. By the time they made it to the windows, the guards would have opened the door, and they’d be caught red handed. But he thought that they might not be seen in this corner. As long as the guards only went for the prepared food on the counter, they should be safe. “Scoot back.”

“Are you crazy? We’ll get caught!” Li put a hand on Jet’s shoulder, trying to shove past him, but Jet shook his head and stepped forward, forcing Li further back into the nook.

“No,” he whispered. “They’ll stay on the other side. We’ll be fine.” Admittedly, it was only a guess, but there weren’t any other options. And if Li didn’t shut up, they’d definitely get caught.

But luckily Li fell silent just as the door swung open, and the two guards entered the room. They were careless, not even glancing over to their hiding spot, heading straight for the food, just as Jet had thought they would. His lips twisted up in a small smirk. He didn’t get to be the leader of the Freedom Fighters for nothing.

He glanced back at Li, who was still glaring at Jet, huddled against the wall. They weren’t quite touching, but they were close, only an inch of space between them. Despite the anger twisting Li’s face, Jet could see fear too, in his labored breathing, and the sweat dotting his forehead. He didn’t want to be caught, even more than Jet would’ve expected. There was a story there, he bet. Maybe he’d get it out of Li someday. Maybe even today.

But there wasn’t time to think about that now. The guards had collected the bowls and were heading towards the door. It looked like they’d be fine, but Jet knew this was the most dangerous time. When it looked like victory was close, people got complacent. He’d won battles that way, playing off that confidence. And he’d lost people that way too, learned the hard way how much that arrogance cost. So he kept a careful eye on them, waiting for them to leave.

“You know, this could really use some more spice,” one of the guards said, sipping at the broth. Jet felt Li tense next to him. Li knew what could happen. They just had to hope the spice wasn’t here.

But luck wasn’t in their favor today, as the guard turned and walked straight towards their hiding spot. Jet looked at Li again, his yellow eyes wide with fear. Yellow eyes, another interesting thing about Li, and that scar. Yes, Jet could tell Li was full of secrets, secrets he wanted to learn. But now wasn’t the time.

“Follow my lead,” Jet said, pressing his body against Li’s. If he’d thought Li was tense before, it was nothing compared to now.

“What—“ The question was cut off as Jet pressed his lips hard against Li’s. Li made a shocked sound, palms pressing against Jet’s chest, trying to push him away. Jet growled in frustration. He didn’t know what kind of crap Li had in his past, but he didn’t have time for his attitude now. In battle, he expected to be obeyed. “ _Follow my lead,”_ he repeated, meeting Li’s panicked eyes. After a second’s harsh breathing, he seemed to realize what Jet was trying to do, closing his eyes and slumping back against the wall. Good. Jet knew he’d been right about Li being an asset, attitude and all.

He carefully placed his mouth back over Li’s. Now that Li was expecting it, he actually tried to kiss back. Jet could tell that Li was very inexperienced; in fact, this might even be his first kiss. But despite that, he was still aggressive, refusing to let Jet take control, one hand coming up to yank at Jet’s hair. Jet smiled against his lips.

He had to admit, he kind of liked that.

But he didn’t have long to think on it, before a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him roughly off Li.

“What are you doing here?” the guard shouted, throwing Jet against the table in the center of the room. His partner had walked over to Li, blocking his path.

Now this was the part Jet was good at. He could charm anyone if he put his mind to it, he just had to find the right words. But before he could open his mouth, much to his surprise, he heard a cough from the corner

Li, eyes wide with terror, glanced at one guard, then the other, then Jet. He swallowed, looking back at the first guard, then spoke.

“We just needed to get away,” he said, something every inch the angry, guilty teenager. “My uncle, he’s always—“ His voice cracked, and Jet’s heart pounded. He couldn’t fumble now. But Li just shook his head and continued. “He never leaves us alone.” He was glaring at the guard, almost challenging. It wasn’t the tactic Jet would’ve gone with, preferring to smooth talk where he could. But it just might work. If the guards bought his story—

“Kids,” the second guard sighed, shaking his head. “Couple of dumb kids is all.”

“We should report them,” the first guard said. Jet met Li’s eyes. There wasn’t anything they could do now. Only wait.

“Nah,” the second guard said. “Didn’t you do stuff like that at their age?” He actually favored Li with a friendly smile. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

Li’s mouth fell open in shock. He clearly hadn’t believed it would actually work. “Yeah, right.”

The first guard snorted in disgust. “Get out of here,” he said, nodding at the door.” Li didn’t need any more encouragement, heading straight for it at a brisk walk just short of a run, while Jet followed behind. “And find somewhere else to make out next time!” the guard yelled after them. “People eat in here!”

As soon as they were clear of the restricted area, Li grabbed Jet’s sleeve, dragging him down a deserted hallway.

“What the hell was that?” he hissed. He was bright red, from anger or embarrassment Jet wasn’t entirely certain. Probably both.

“It was a distraction,” Jet said. “We were in a tight spot.”

“You didn’t have to—“ Li managed to get even redder. Jet hadn’t thought that was possible. It must be the pale skin. “You didn’t have to kiss me!”

 “Hey, these situations require quick thinking. It worked, didn’t it?” Li frowned, leaning back against the wall and turning his head away. But despite that, he forced out a quick nod. “And anyway,” Jet continued, smirking, “it wasn’t half bad, considering.”

“What?” Li said, giving Jet a sharp look.

“I mean, you clearly hadn’t kissed anyone before, have you?” Jet said. He was the master of smooth talk. And Li may be tougher than some, but he hadn’t failed yet.

“I—no. So?” Li crossed his arms defensively.

“Well, like I said. Not bad for a beginner.” He glanced down the hall. Deserted, and dark, and they had no food. And Li was right here, bristling and growling at him. Jet had spotted him in the crowd, recognized him, the set of his shoulders, the scar on his face. They were alike. And Li, well. Jet wouldn’t mind getting to know him a bit better.

“So,” Jet said, placing his palm on the wall next to Li’s head. “You want to try it again?”

He probably should have expected the punch, with all the anger that he’d felt in the kiss. But even as Li stormed away and Jet clutched at his aching nose, he found he didn’t want to give up on Li yet.

 “Hey, Li,” he called, hurrying after him. “Wait up!”

After all, what was the fun in an easy victory? Sometimes, you just had to plan on the fly.


End file.
